hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:XxMagaruXx
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, XxMagaruXx! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Gesso Famiglia!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 14:05, 7. Sep. 2010 Bitte! Kein Thema, gern geschehen ^^! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 11:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sprechen iwr uns mal ein bisschen ab? Hey, ich hab bemerkt, dass du teilweise an den gleichen Artikeln arbeitest wie ich... z.B. Episode 035. Wär doch besser, wenn wir uns mal absprechen, wer welche Artikel schreibt, oder? Ich hab jetzt erst mal die Texte für 037 und 038 fertig, die würd ich auch gerne noch einstellen. Dann gibts noch eine ellenlange Liste von Anime-Episoden, die noch nicht fertig sind. Hast du Interesse? Wär ja blöd, wenn wir uns in die Quere kommen...^^ I-Pin-Chan 15:44, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Falsch verstanden... Nene, der ursprüngliche Text war ja gar nicht von mir... Ich hab nur gemerkt, dass du schon einen geschrieben hattest, als ich meinen reinstellen wollte. Das mit dem verbessern passt schon, ich meine jetzt aber nur die Episoden, die wirklich geändert werden müssen. Wenn du auf meiner Diskussionsseite mal schaust, da hat Woggelwoggel diejenigen reingestellt, die ok sind. Also schmeiss ich mich (logischerweise) auf die restlichen... Und da ich halt auch ein ordentlicher Mensch bin, fang ich eben von vorne an. Bei mir auf der Liste stehen jetzt also die Folgen 39-46 als nächstes auf dem Programm. Wie schauts bei dir aus? Oder machst du das lieber querbeet? I-Pin-Chan 16:32, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar! Gut, mit den Manga-Kapiteln wollte ich erst nach dem Anime weiter machen... Wenn ich dann in ein paar Monaten fertig bin, wende ich mich also erst mal an dich...^^ Ansonsten gefällt mir aber, was du gemacht hast. Du hast auch einen ganz guten Schreibstil! Darf ich dich fragen, was du beruflich machst? Ich bin Sekretärin...^^ Neue Farbe Welches Dunkel und Hell meinst du? Die Infoboxen? Die sind im Moment noch in diesem Status, da wir die Farben für Navleisten und Infoboxen testen. Ein Experiment kannst du bei den Chara-Infboxen und der Vongola Navigation sehen, so könnte man die Farben anpassen. Wenn du willst, kannst auch du Vorschläge für das Neue Design machen, alle bisherigen Überlegungen stehen hier:HitmanReborn-Wiki:Neuer Skin. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 09:31, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Frage Also als ich eben noch uneingellog war, war bei mir auch alles unheimlich verzerrt und grausam, konnte mich auch nicht direkt hier einloggen, bin dann zur Wikia Hauotseite gegangen. Nach dem Einloggen und Refreshen ging es dann, woran das allerindings lieg, weiß ich nicht. Ich könnte mir höchstens vorstellen, dass es mit der Umstellung des Skins für nicht angemldeten User zu tun haben könnte, oder allgemein am neuen Skin und den damit verbundenen Änderungen. Ich hoffe mal, das verschwindet schnell wieder...- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 09:55, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Guten Rutsch! Hey XMag, ich hoffe, dir gehts gut... Ich wünsch Dir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und hoffentlich sehen wir uns mal wieder... Könnte deine Hilfe gut bebrauchen. Wenns aber aus schul- oder arbeitstechnischen Gründen nicht so oft klappt, kann man halt nix machen. Trotzdem: Alles Gute! I-Pin-Chan 15:25, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC)